Hot Dogs, Jealousy, but Not Vash
by MiraMizu15
Summary: Both Peter and Lily are doing things they're not used to, but at least they have each other. Rated T for mild language. Peter/Lily fluff! Written for a friend's birthday!


Author's Note- I don't own Hetalia, I'm just a fan XD R&R please!

The night outside made Peter feel eerie. He wasn't really sure _why _per say, but the way the wind whistled through the leaves, making their fragile bodies quake and dance, reminded him of things that lived in the dark. And he didn't like that.

Today had been kind of a let down for the blond boy. Arthur had promised him that he would take Peter and a friend out to an amusement park. The action of thought was more what the boy cared about, rather then the literal destination. The older brother had made this promise days ago, but had copped out last minute.

"_Sorry, mate," Arthur had tried, ruffling Peter's hair._

"_What? No bloody way! You _promised_!"_

"_And things changed. There's nothing I can do!"_

"_Oh please," Peter had sneered, feeling an unusually ferocious anger begin to build. "You never want to spend time with me. Going to hang with Alfred? The better brother?"_

"_This isn't about _hanging _with anyone," Arthur had yelled, bristling at this blasphemy. "Alfred is hardly better-! But, that's not the point." Arthur reined himself in._

"_You do realize I promised Raivis that this was going to happen? How the hell should I break the news to him? 'Oh sorry Raivis, my good-for-nothing-git brother-"_

"_Stop right there. I have business today that can't be missed. As much as I would love watching you waste time at a theme park, I can't. Stop sniveling and-"_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!" Peter had yelled. "You don't care about me! And you know nothing about me or my life so don't tell me I'm sniveling. I don't care about the stupid park. Have fun getting wasted at your 'business trip'." The things coming out of his mouth had almost been foreign to him. Why was he letting those angry little demons talk out loud?_

_Arthur had advanced on the boy, who was now close to reaching his chest in height. Peter had flinched from the hand, but never lost eye contact with the angry green orbs. As much as his appearance mimicked his older brother, Peter always prided his eyes for being different._

_Arthur had simply left, saying that Elizaveta was expecting Peter to spend that night at her house since Arthur wouldn't be back for a couple days._

After that morning Peter had called Raivis who hadn't really minded about the no-go.

"_I'll just find some other way to avoid Ivan today, Peter. Don't worry about it. See you soon!" he had said._

Peter's mood was still foul. Lately Arthur had just been rubbing him the wrong way. What was his problem?

The park had seemed like a good way to blow some steam. It was on the way to Eliza's anyway, plus he aimed to avoid as much unwanted smooching between her and Roderich as possible. He'd be in time for dinner at any rate.

_Peter strolled through the park at around noon, when all the European men and women were out for their lunch break. It amused him to see them all in their ridiculously crisp and neat suits. He made his way towards his favorite lunch place._

"_Hey little dude," the American vendor grinned._

"_Hey Phil. Remind me again why you left America to come be a hot dog vendor?" Peter had asked as Phil made his favorite._

"_Well son I figured you Europeans didn't have quality hot dogs."_

"_True," Peter said as he applied his usual amount of ketchup and mustard. "Well my stomach thanks your fine craftsmanship."_

"_That's all I ask for," Phil grinned._

"_So I can keep my five?"_

"_You can keep half."_

"_See you Phil," Peter chuckled, already getting ketchup all over his face and pocketing the change._

_He rounded a corner. It lead to his favorite spot in the park. A fountain sat squatly at the focal point of the green expanse of Budapest. It made him feel connected to the world. Hundreds of thousands passed by him, trying to live their lives daily. But he was being sentimental._

_He licked a bit of yam spread from his finger. He had practically downed his dog already when he saw them. Lily and Raivis. Together. Eating hot dogs. No way. No way! Peter shoved the last bite down his throat, as he made his way furiously towards his 'friends'. For some reason they just shouldn't be together. They just couldn't be. Not without him._

_They saw him in about five strides. Raivis looked nervous, but Lily smiled unaware that anything might be amiss._

"_What the hell, Raivis?" Peter asked._

_Lily's smile fell from her lips. "Pete-"_

"_Shut up Lily," he snarled. "Quit being the peace maker for once."_

_Hurt clouded her moss green eyes, while an angry blush made its way up her neck and cheeks._

"_That's mean, Peter!" Raivis snapped. "I was just eating lunch with a friend. Sorry that bothers you!"_

"_Why would you do that?"_

_Lily looked increasingly alarmed at the rising debate. She was unaware that other conversations had taken place between the boys, usually regarding her. The only thought passing through her head was in correlation to idiocy by males._

"_I'm not betraying you! It's just _lunch_," Raivis stressed._

_Peter thoughts tangled up inside his brain. "Fine," he managed to get out. "Have fun at your 'lunch'. See you later I guess." He straightened his sweatshirt and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "_Why do I have to be an idiot?" _he thought in anguish. _"But they deserved it. Lily might not have deserved my out burst, but why was she eating with Raivis? Wearing that? Her jeans were unusually tight for her-. GOD STOP THINKING THAT," _Peter silently wailed. He shoved his balled fists into his pockets before taking a left towards Elizaveta's._

The weather had threatened a storm earlier, and now it delivered. Rain began to pound against the window and through the screen. He shut it with a finality. All his motions had had that sense of swiftness and finalization all day. He was unused to it.

Lily hadn't talked to him since earlier. Peter hadn't expected her to call, but the absence being so painful was another unusual thing. He didn't like all this uncertainty.

A knock on the window caused the boy to jump and reach for his cricket bat (the one he happened to have on hand and was very grateful for right now), while simultaneously shoving the porn mags (a present from France) deeper into his trash bin. But when his eyes fell upon the window, he dropped the bat and went to the caller immediately.

Lily's face was fractured by the droplets of rain, sending her image into a thousand different places, but it was still obviously her. Her short blond hair was held back by a once blue ribbon, now dyed by the relentless rain, and it clung to her face. Peter's heart sped up.

He wrenched Eliza's window open and helped the slight girl into the room. He was careful not to touch anything but her arms.

She brushed her dripping hair out of her face.

"What are you doing here Lily?" Peter started, noticing with satisfaction that he was finally taller than his friend.

She held up her hand silently. "I felt bad about earlier, I guess," she whispered. The lack of happiness on her face was scaring Peter.

"It's okay-"

"No it's not. I shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?"

"Had lunch with Raivis."

As it came out of her mouth, Peter realized how much of a dick he had been. "That's stupid."

Lily's eyes widened. Tears started forming there. Or maybe they were raindrops. "Well I'm sorry you think so. Do you know that Vash has no idea where I am right now?"

Peter had figured that out, but he shook his head anyway.

"I _never _go anywhere without his permission, but I wanted to see **you**. Apparently that was a mistake since you don't care to see me," Lily sniffled, hastily trying to disguise her weakness as rain water.

"What? No I want to see you!" Peter cried.

"Then why did you tell me that my apology was stupid?"

"Because you shouldn't have had to apologize," Peter whispered. "I shouldn't have done what I did, and even though I did, I should be the one apologizing. Not you." He was rambling. On a crazy instinct, Peter reached out his dry hand to take Lily's wet one. Lily smiled, but in an instant, Peter stopped seeing her smile, and felt it against his own lips. Her other hand had come to the back of his head, and he felt it wrapping in his hair.

Too short a time passed before Lily took her body away. The uncertainty in her eyes was evident. Even to a dense boy like Peter. "I'm sorry-," she began.

Peter shook his head hastily, unable to get words out. "N... no!" he finally managed. "Don't be sorry. It was ... uh .. nice," he finished lamely.

She raised an eyebrow and a giggle escaped her, but her fear was still there. Peter hated it. But this time, this time he could erase the uncertainty. He crossed the distance between them with ease. When their lips came together for a second time, Peter did his share. He took her chin in his palm as he tasted her. Her lips were of cherries, and rain, and sweat. She was still wearing the clothing from earlier, and it was nearly impossible for Peter to not touch. But he didn't. He wouldn't scare her away. The gentle kiss ended as air was needed. She smiled, a happy blush on her cheeks this time.

"Do you want clean clothes?" Peter asked, mentally kicking himself as he realized two things: Lily was probably freezing, and Arthur would be proud of him for asking that. Damn Arthur and his manners.

"Oh um.. sure," Lily responded.

Peter reached for his overnight bag, this time giving himself a clap on the back for packing extra clothes. Okay maybe his brother's advice came in handy once in a every very long while. He handed Lily a tee shirt with 'I AM A COUNTRY' printed in large explosive writing.

"I know," she grinned, reading it.

On inspiration (and the realization that none of his pants would fit her) he looked around Eliza's room. Lily followed his gaze. "I can just change my shirt," she said sweetly.

He lay in a sort of shock as he waited for her to change in the bathroom. Lily was here, in his room, just for him. A pressure on his legs made him look up. Lily was sitting on his lap. He met her as he too came upright. She looked beautiful in his over-large shirt. He slowly leaned in again...

The door to his room burst open, and a lean wiry man stood there, his arm muscles bulging from the weight of one of many guns strapped across his back and chest. Vash, gun in hand, being barely restrained by Eliza, looked out for blood. Preferably the blood of a small naval base with a strong affiliation for yams and a weird birthmark. Eliza was screaming at Vash to "Put the goddamn gun away!", Lily was whimpering, and Peter was yelling like a baby. But one voice beat out all the rest.

"PETER KIRKLAND, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


End file.
